Fuego a la Lluvia
by Onnakitsune
Summary: este fic trata sobre los pensamientos de anna luego de la muerte de hao es un HaoxAnna


Autora: onnakitsune

Warnings: este es un fic de HaoxAnna

Desclaimers: mmm pues solo que no me pertenece esta serie u.u es una lastima…

Autora: el fic trata sobre los pensamientos de anna luego de la muerte de hao

Segunda Advertencia!: akjkaja decidi comenzar a ponerla ya que en mis fics siempre tiendo a dar cambios casi drasticos en las personalidades de los personajes, asi que quedan advertidos POSIBLES CAMBIOS EXAGERADOS DE PERSONALIDAD xd…

Aclaraciones : ESTA SECUELA SE PUEDE DECIR QUE SE DA EN EL SEGUNDO TORNEO DE SHAMANES 5 AÑOS DESPUES DEL PRIMER TORNEO QUE TODOS CONOCEMOS Y VIMOS, DONDE FINALMENTE IO ACABA CON LA VIDA DE SU HERMANO HAO.

FUEGO A LA LLUVIA

Subia a su habitacion nuevamente, ante la mirada preocupada de sus amigos, quienes ya no podian ocultar su preocupacion ante una anna quien habia cambiado drasticamente de unos meses para aca luego de su regreso de la aldea del apache y de la derrota y muerte de hao.

Anna- llamo Yoh desde las gradas a la chica de vestido negro y cabellos dorados quien simplemente se paro en su camino de las gradas hacia su habitacion

Annita dime que tienes?- dijo un preocupado Yoh quien no sabia que hacer ante la penosa situacion en la cual su amada prometida se habia sumido, y lo peor era que no sabia porque? Cual era el motivo de su cambio?

Anaa simplemente sentia que sus ojos nuevamente se empezaban a nublar, sentia dolor, odio, amargura… toda clase de sentimientos negativos inundarla, sentia que no podria caminar mas, que pronto dejaria de respirar porque el aire parecia escaciarce para ella…

_Aun pienso en ello… parecia todo tan magico, tan oscuro pero ahí estabas tu… para salvarme, con tus brazos fuertes y tu poder, sabia que me tomarias, que no me dejarias caer, que serias mi heroe, mi angel caido, que te apoderarias de mi y no me soltarias jamaz. _

_Todo era un sueño, te sentia tan cerca de mi, crei en ese "por siempre", y sin embargo ahora estoy aquí… derramando lagrimas y llamandote en silencio, suplicando por tu presencia, por un sentimiento inusual que surgio dentro de mi ser, esperando el dia de tu venida y liberarme de las cadenas en las que me encuentro aprisionada, ver tu rostro y hallar la libertad en tus ojos, en tus labios… en ese beso dado… en ti._

Yoh comenzo a subir las gradas hasta donde aana se encontraba, la veia, tan devil, tan fragil, tan muerta… habia pasado de ser la anna mandona, de carácter fuerte a una chica completamente diferente –annita, sabes que yo estoy aquí para apoyarte, manta y todos estamos preocupados por ti annita, - hablaba yoh sin obtener respuesta de anna, quien simplemente se dedicaba a ver al vacio sumida en sus pensamientos

_Era magico… me siento como una "tonta" viendo los dias, las horas, los minutos y los segundos pasar sin poder descansar, sin poder cerrar mis ojos y morir en paz, recuerdo lo que te dije, "que tu eras mi vida" , " que sin ti ya no podria seguir viviendo", lo recordaras? A caso todo fue mentira?, un mal sueño?, un juego?, porque ahora me siento como una tonta, esperando el dia en que su amado regrese… un dia que posiblemente nunca llegara, porque ya no estas… te fuiste, con tus juegos, con tus palabras, con tus promesas, con todo… te llevaste mi alma, mi corazon, mi vida._

Y es que a pesar de los meses, ella aun lo recordaba… a èl… a su amado… a su otra mitad… a Hao Asakura, el hermano de su prometido y su… enemigo

Hyo sin poder evitarlo tomo a anna por la cintura y la volteo para poder verla encontrandose asi con su mirada totalmente perdida en el vacio, sus ojos se encontraban llorosos, rojos como todos los dias dando testimonio de un llanto que existio en ellos, -annita respondeme, que te hize? Dimelo por favor- Yoh sentia que su corazon se quebraba al ver la imagen de su amada en ese estado, aun recordaba lo sucedido desde que regresaron a la pension

Flash back

_Habian regresado a la mansion luego de la batalla de Yoh contra hao, estaban cansados pero felices de haber restaurado la paz y seguridad en el mundo y de haber derrotado a hao quien habia muerto por el ataque de Yoh, todos se encontraban en la sala hablando sobre que harian ahora en adelante_

_Yoh deja que nos quedemos unos dias en tu pension no?- suplico horo horo _

_Si yoh seria una excelente idea- sugirio lizerg al igual que los demas asentian_

_Podremos descansar por un tiempo y hacerles compañía para que no se sientan tan solitos- dijo manta _

_Tienen razon! Creo que es una excelente idea, pero…- todos voltearon a ver al "pero" del que yoh hablaba… -annita… yo… los dejarias?- pregunto yoh a su prometida, quien desde el viaje no habia pronunciado ni una sola palabra, pero creyeron que era normal, puesto que ella era de pocas palabras y si las decia eran para regañar o mandar a yoh a hacer algo_

_Anna simplemente se habia quedado callada para sorpresa de los demas, que habian esperado una reaccion resia de parte de ella_

_- annita?- pronuncio yoh un poco mas preocupado mientras se acercaba y se arrodillaba hasta ella que tenia la mirada baja_

–_annita estas bien?- dijo mientras los demas se levantaban de su lugar ya algo preocupados por la situacion, pero para su sorpresa anna habia comenzado a temblar y subio una de sus manos hasta su boca para taparla, dejando a todos extrañados por ese acto tan extraño por parte de ella_

_-yo…-pronuncio finalmente, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a verse llorosos lo cual hizo que io se alarmara_

_-annita dime que tienes? Acaso te sucedió algo? Dime por favor!-_

_-sra anna- comenzaron a decir los demas _

_-yo… -y sin que nadie puediera hacer nada se levanto empujando a todos y corriendo hasta las gradas para llegar a su habitacion dejando a todos impactados ante lo presenciado_

_yoh que habia logrado salir de su sorpresa corrio al igual que todos lo hicieron hasta la habitacion de anna quien se habia encerrado en ella,_

_-annita, abre por favor!- comenzo a gritar yoh, golpeando la puerta sin obtener respuesta_

_-sra anna!- gritaban todos mientras escuchaban como se oian golpes y cosas que posiblemente eran aventadas por la habitacion, hasta que lograron escuchar unos llantos, que no podian ser nada mas y nada menos que de anna, haciendo que todos realmente se preocuparan y comenzaran a golpear la puerta llamandola_

_-sra ana abra!_

_-annita abre la puerta! _

_-anna!_

_Todos se hallaban alarmados, mientras que yoh estaba dispuesto a tirar la puerta cuando escucho un grito de anna_

_-dejenme en paz!-grito anna desde la habitacion, dejando a todos por un buen rato en la puerta hasta que escucharon que los llantos de anna habian cesado…_

_Y ese fue el principio de muchas noches y dias en vela para los amigos de yoh quienes habian decidido quedarse por el bien de anna, quien habia empeorado con los dias, que no hablaba, ni hacia otra cosa mas que encerrarse y sollozar. Sin llegar a comprender cual era el motivo por el cual lo hacia._

End flash back

_Y ahora vuelvo a estar sola, pero ya no es como antes… porque antes de ti, no tenia esperanza, antes de ti no estaba ilusionada… antes de ti no conocia el amor?. Seria amor? Me lo sigo preguntando, crei que el destino finalmente me habia otorgado un lugar al cual pertenecer cuando te conoci._

Annita no entiendo lo que pasas y no puedo soportarlo mas, asi que te pido que me digas ahora que es lo que sucede contigo!- rogo yoh.

Pero anna no podia, aun lo recordaba todo como si fuera ayer, la pelea, los besos, la entrega, los golpes, el amor, la muerte… y era demasiado, que no podia con tanto, asi que volvio a caer de rodiilas sujetada por yoh quien la abrazo y derramo lagrimas al sentir que perdia a su amada, a su razon de vivir, ella era todo por lo que el habia luchado, y no lograba comprender el porque de su estado, Acaso habia sido algo que èl habia provocado?, o la habrian lastimado sin que el se diera cuenta?.

_Te entrege mi vida, mi confianza, todo era para ti, mi cuerpo, mi alma, al diablo si me pudria en el infierno por ti!, mis pocos dias contados en este mundo eran para ti, era un "hasta que la muerte nos separe" y aun asi " al mismisimo infierno te seguire", cruzaria el fuego por ti, las montañas, los rios, los oceanos, el mundo entero! Y te cuidaria… yo seria esa ayuda idonea para ti, jamaz te dejaria._

Miles de lagrimas volvieron a brotar de los ojos de anna, y una rabia volvio a apoderarse de su cuerpo, soltando gritos de dolor, y ya estaba cansada de ocultarlo!, de gritar en silencio su nombre para que nadie supiera que èl era el motivo de su dolor, que desde su muerte no habia podido olvidarlo, que ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de èl, de hao…

_Donde estas?, miles de lagrimas siguen saliendo de mis ojos por ti, y sigo preguntandome si esto era amor?, sigo sintiendo miles de emociones y sentimientos recorriendome, quiero tener la valentia de olvidarte, de prenderle fuego a esto que siento, quemarlo con mi odio y resentimiento hacia ti. Porque me dejaste vacia, sin razon para vivir, porque aunque tu no cumpliste ninguna de tus promesas, yo quiero cumplir las que te hize… "sin ti, yo me muero", nunca te menti._

Anna lo recordaba todo, como si lo estuviera viviendo, el momento en ella le conocio, la bofetada, luego los pequeños encuentros donde al principio lo habia rechazado con toda la fuerza de su ser, y luego la entrega pasional que le habia dado, confiando total y ciegamente en èl

Flash back

Habian pasado la noche juntos, yoh se habia ido con sus amigos a entrenar antes de la ultima batalla, pero ella habia inventado que se sentia mal y cansada y aunque tamao se habia ofrecido a quedarse con ella, habia pedido que la dejaran descansar sola, pudiendo asi verse con el Shaman de fuego, Hao...

Luego de entregarse nuevamente ante la noche que era joven aun, anna sentia temor, por mas que lo negara, ella era fuerte y fria pero hao habia logrado atravesar todas sus paredes para llegar hasta su corazon y derretirlo con fuego, ahora ella no podia dejar de expresar y demostrarle segundo a segundo lo que su corazon sentia,y en estos momentos era temor, miedo…

-hao- pronuncio mientras recostaba su cabeza en el pecho del shaman de fuego

-no tienes porque temer anna- habia leido sus pensamientos, y era conciente del miedo de su amada sacerdotiza, pero èl sabia que pasara lo que pasara èl la amaba

-hao, yo…-dudo un momento pero luego levanto su viste hasta encontrarse con los ojos de hao – hao…si tu mueres… yo… morire contigo- finalizo mientras unas lagrimas salian de sus ojos –es una promesa- sentencio mientras besaba a su amado hao.

Esta era la ultima noche antes de la pelea decisiva, y pasara lo que pasara… ella no lo dejaria de amar.

End flash back

_Mis sueños ya no existen, no son mas que gemidos soltados en medio de mi infinita oscuridad, aferrandose a la maldita esperanza de que pronto volveras!, que besaras mis labios y me sostendras con tus manos fuertes aferradas a mi cuerpo, pero es mentira verdad?. _

_Regresa y matame… porque no puedo vivir mas… porque te necesito como nunca imagine hacerlo… porque desde ese dia que confie en ti, te volviste unico en mi vida… porque sin ti mi universo no existe, porque no puedo soportar mas mi corazon reclamando tu amor, ese amor que tanto profesaste y que tan poco duro, porque si es que conoci el amor junto a ti, el mismo destino se encargo de alejarlo de mi. Porque quiero huir, escapar de esto que siento, y cerrar mis ojos para siempre, _

Se alejo de yoh, y se levanto para luego marchar hasta su habitacion, cerrandole la puerta a su prometido tras si, y dejandose caer nuevamente al suelo, mientras nuevamente lagrimas salian desde el fonde de su ser, lagrimas que parecian no terminarse, infinitas,

_Soñando… En algo que no sucedió… en bastas ilusiones que hiciste a mi corazon palpitar, en un universo donde mi otra mitad eras tu… donde todo se complementaba en nosotros dos, y sin embargo no puedo renunciar a ti… a la esperanza albergada en mi corazon, en que pronto regresaras y cumpliras cada una de las promesas que arullaron mi ser y mi alma, en que ahí donde estas piensas en mi, y que al cerrar tus ojos puedes sentir mi corazon palpitar por ti._

Tomo un pedazo de vidrio del gran espejo que habia quebrado tal vez inconciente o tal vez por la ira que se albergaba en ella, mirandolo, viendo su rostro, demacrado y sin brillo, sus ojos rojos, su cabello largo y despeinado

_Pero algun dia, sere capaz de prender fuego a mi corazon, y librarme para siempre de ti, de las cadenas de la vida, del ir y venir del alma, de la respiracion con la que me ato a este mundo, de la cobardia que no me deja liberarme, de un destino que nunca imagino la intensidad con la que mi ser vivio, y de un amor que posiblemente nunca conoci, y que nunca tendre._

Si… ese seria su fin, no podia mas, y no habia mas por que vivir, asi es ANNA alguna vez habia amado, pero el maldito destino tambien se habia llevado su amor junto con su vida

Y junto con los gritos de yoh tocando la puerta de anna, parecio finalmente ver la luz, el final de su vida, la valentia que tanto habia esperado, el recuerdo de lo que habia amado, la promesa que hecha a su amado shaman de fuego… a su hao, a quien pronto veria en el infierno…

Fin?...

Autora: bueno que les parecio? Espero sus opiniones y amm criticas acerca del fic si desean continuacion o lo dejamos ahí para que sea mas dramatico. Jakjaka nos vemos!


End file.
